


Never Gone

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Harry has a deep thought about Sirius after his death.





	Never Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very short, first one-shot of my many, many, random HP stories.

They'd been back from the Ministry for a few hours and everyone had soon realised that Harry shouldn't be disturbed. He'd returned and not spoken to anyone, nobody knew what to do or what to say. 

He'd spent the last 2 hours sitting crossed leg in front of the roaring fire in the common room. Everybody had been hovering but no one could dare get close to him.  
It was Hermione who broke first. She couldn't stand it any longer. She moved across the room and sat down next to him. Not saying anything just sitting there, close enough that even if he wasn't aware of his surroundings, he would know she's there.

So they just continued to sit there for what felt like hours as everyone else in the room slowly started to filter away. Ron was the last to leave, having hope that Hermione would get through to him. 

"When he left me at the end of third year, he told me that the people I love will never leave me. They'll always be in my heart." Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. "What about him? Will I remember him in 10 years. Is he going to fade into a brief memory?" Harry whispered quietly towards the fire, refusing to face his friend.

Hermione left out a breath softly, she scooted as close as she could and slowly slipped her arms around him, holding him against her. "Harry, you're never going to forget Sirius. You didn't know him very long, but he was everything you had. He's never going to go. I promise." She whispers, resting her head on his shoulder. 

He's silent for a couple of minutes, before resting his head against hers. "You could right as usual. Maybe I'll never lose him. Only time will tell."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and Reviews appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for a Beta. Drop me a line if interested.


End file.
